


Flower Crown

by SilentStudies



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, But actually they're both in love but too shy to say anything, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I LOVE MINJOON, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Minor Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Minor Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga, Omega/Omega, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 06:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentStudies/pseuds/SilentStudies
Summary: Namjoon is a very shy omega who has a massive "unrequited" crush on his omega roommate Jimin. Unknown to him, Jimin feels exactly the same as him. They're both very much in love with each other, and neither would change anything about that.





	Flower Crown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [superlativecoward](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superlativecoward/gifts).

The gentle sound of bells ringing progressively getting louder rouses Namjoon from his sleep. Blindly, he reaches for his phone and repeatedly taps the bottom part of the screen, silencing the bells. Raising his face from the pillow, he turns onto his side and clasps his phone tightly, and unplugs it from the ruined charger carefully. He slowly brings his hand closer to himself, but he bumps the bedside table, and the phone slips out of his anxiety-ridden, wet hand. Namjoon sighs loudly and sits up. Already a great start to the morning and he hasn't even had his morning tea.

Namjoon is brewing his tea of the day, chamomile, when the sweet scent of his favorite flowers drifts into the room. He looks behind himself and meets the eyes of a sleepy Jimin.

"Good morning, Jimin," Namjoon says pleasantly, voice still rough from sleep.

"G' morning," Jimin replies softly. Namjoon smiles at the sight of his puppy onesie that Namjoon had bought previously for Jimin. Jimin walks up to Namjoon, standing so, so close yet so far. Namjoon yearns to touch Jimin, to pet his hair, bury his face in his scent gland and just inhale. Well, the last part, wait all the parts, require Jimin's consent. Namjoon stands stiffly, subtly sniffing the air as the chamomile and all his favorite flowers combined melt together into something to calming it could almost make him fall asleep.

"Don't you think you've steeped the tea enough?" Jimin asks, fingering the paper of the tea bag hanging out of the teapot. 

"Oh, I… yeah I think it's done too," Namjoon says, pulling out the teabag. The water is still steaming, and the handle of the teapot is warm to the touch. "Do you want some tea, Jimin? It's chamomile."

"I was right! It was chamomile!" Jimin shouts excitedly. Namjoon's lips curl up into a smile out of sheer fondness. 

Namjoon's inner voice is screaming about cute Jimin is, but he tries to calm down on the outside. "Yes, it's chamomile. Do you want some?" Namjoon asks again. Jimin nods eagerly, and Namjoon crinkles his eyes in response to the innocent smile. Namjoon grabs a couple of mugs from the cabinet and pours Jimin and himself a cup. They chat lightly, it's still a little early in the morning, or at least for Namjoon. He only managed to squeeze in four hours of sleep, while Jimin was fast asleep in his room when Namjoon came back to their apartment around three o'clock in the morning. 

They finish the tea and part ways. Namjoon doesn't really eat breakfast because he simply doesn't feel hungry in the morning, to which Jimin has disapproved several times, which makes Namjoon want to try to eat something but his stomach won't allow it. Namjoon gets dressed in his favorite hoodie and sweatpants and the shirt underneath the hoodie is one that smells of Jimin. Whenever Jimin does the laundry, his scent is always somehow on Namjoon's clothes. In fact, Jimin almost always does the laundry except for those few times when Namjoon absolutely needed to wear a particular shirt or pants. It's nice to have someone do something so simple yet time-consuming just for him. He's so glad he met Jimin. Every day he falls more head over heels with him.

With a shout of goodbye after he combed his hair and brushed his teeth, Namjoon is off the face the uncertainty of the day, which means it's his microbiology class. Even with all his studying, he simply isn't doing well, but he does have friends in the class, Yoongi, and Hoseok. Even Jimin tried helping him, but even with his detailed notes, Namjoon is barely passing the class. He chose this as his major, but the professor seems to hate him. And by looking at the grade average of the course, he's the only one practically failing. The professor has a policy where even comparing notes is considered cheating, so Namjoon is left in the dark as to how he's supposed to study. Namjoon slides into his seat in the front row in-between Yoongi and Hoseok. Class doesn't start for another half hour, but they always meet early to chat since they don't really get a chance to talk otherwise since their schedules don't match.

"Hey, Yoongi. How's Taehyung?" Namjoon asks once he's situated in his seat. Hoseok peaks from behind Namjoon at Yoongi, and both Namjoon and Hoseok regard Yoongi with high intensity. 

"He's fine, I guess," Yoongi reluctantly indulges them. 

"By fine do you mean smoking hot or too adorable that you can't look in his direction?" Hoseok pipes in eagerly.

"... Both…"

"He admitted to it!" Namjoon shouts in excitement. He and Hoseok share high fives before concentrating on the light flush of Yoongi's cheeks. 

"You aren't the only one who's in love Hoseok, what about Jungkook and Seokjin?" Yoongi asks, defensively. Hoseok cheeks flush at the mention of them and both Yoongi and Namjoon snicker. 

"What about you, Namjoon?" Hoseok asks, smirking devilishly despite the blush on his cheeks.

"What about me?" Namjoon says, confused.

"You know… you and Jimin?" Yoongi says uncertainly now at Namjoon's confusion. 

"Oh… nothing's happened… crush unrequited… the usual," Namjoon says very timidly.

Namjoon looks up from staring at the desk in time to see Yoongi rolling his eyes at Hoseok. Namjoon crosses his arms with a little 'hmfp,' and they remain quiet as it's only five minutes until class starts and students are already piling in. 

Sighing, Namjoon pulls out his thick notebook and flips halfway in for a blank page. After a solid minute of flicking between the previous pages to review, the professor walks in and class starts. 

Despite Namjoon timidly and strongly trying to speak out the answers to the professor's questions and being in the front row, the professor never acknowledges him, which hurts. Namjoon's grade depends on participating, but the professor ignores him. Namjoon carefully writes down lecture notes and copies drawings from the whiteboard with little annotations and explanations to himself to help himself understand. Namjoon swears he sees the professor look at him from the corner of his eye, but when he looks up hopeful that he could join the discussion, the professor is already looking the other way. 

With the final note of the lecture being a small presentation, the class is released. Namjoon walks out of the lecture hall with Hoseok and Yoongi by his sides, both bickering over something, Namjoon isn't entirely paying attention. Namjoon is mentally trying to calm himself down. This class was only the first out of the three today. His next class is in thirty minutes, chemistry. That professor is actually extremely kind to him, and she allows Namjoon to speak out and just be an active participant in the discussion which is what he wants for his microbiology class, his major, but he can only do that with all his other professors. Namjoon sighs and hugs his notebook to his chest. When he notices his surroundings, it seems that he mindlessly walked to his next class and Hoseok and Yoongi are no longer by his side, probably on their way to their next class. 

Namjoon enters the chemistry lab and sets his belongings on his usual seat in the front row, the professor is already there, and Namjoon chats with her and asks questions about the previous lecture until more students enter the room and she dismisses him. Namjoon returns to his seat and organizes his belongings, prepared for the lecture. A couple of minutes later, the lecture starts, and Namjoon takes very detailed notes, the same as his microbiology lecture except more legible this time since he's more awake. The lecture ends, next class is intermediate algebra, and the only reason why he's taking that class is because his placement test for math was below average due to anxiety while taking the test. Anxiety gets the best of him sometimes, especially in high stakes tests. 

Jimin texts him shortly before his math lecture to confirm their little friend-date. Ugh, even the name makes him sad. Namjoon confirms and then it's rinsed, wash and repeat with note-taking and active participation in every class, and Namjoon means every class except microbiology. 

Namjoon arrives at his favorite tea house for his 'friend-date,' and he sees Jimin through the window at their usual booth. Namjoon enters the tea house and takes long, excited strides to where Jimin is sitting, and he slides into the booth across from him.

"Hi, Jimin. How was your morning?" Namjoon asks as he unravels himself from his backpack with some difficulty.

Jimin softly laughs, and then the scent of hydrangeas washes across him. Namjoon tries to very subtly breathe in the scent, and Namjoon sighs as the stress is lifted from the scent alone.

"Well, I didn't have class today, so I just went to the library to study. Quantum physics needs to be imprinted in my brain if I want to work with astronauts," Jimin says with a wink. Namjoon hums interestedly. He loves it when Jimin talks about these things because he gets that dreamy look in his eyes that make him look so stunning. Every day Namjoon is hit with how intelligent Jimin is and how lucky he is to have met him. Namjoon sighs, mindlessly sniffing the air, as Jimin talks. Wait, Jimin is talking. "... and how was your day, Namjoon?" Jimin asks. Namjoon barely managed to pay attention at the right time.

"Oh, um… my day was okay. Are you having a good day so far?" Namjoon asks as he slides his eyes over to the waiter and beckons them to their table so they could order. 

When Namjoon looks over at Jimin, his eyes were narrowed, and he was muttering something to himself that Namjoon couldn't make out. When Jimin notices that Namjoon is looking, he straightens up and puts a worried smile on his face. Oh no, Namjoon knows where this is going to go.

Before Jimin could say anything, the waiter finally comes by, and they order their usual, but by Jimin's glances, he knows that Jimin is about to ask some very vague questions that always end up getting Namjoon to spill the truth. 

"Okay, Namjoon, sweetie, why are you having just an 'okay' day? Did something happen?" Jimin asks, reaching across the table to where Namjoon was resting his hands. But he pauses just short and looks up at Namjoon with those beautiful eyes and Namjoon can't resist. Namjoon shakily reaches out and allows Jimin to take his hands. Jimin's scent is more potent now. Namjoon takes a small sniff, and he can smell himself too, peaches and flowers blending together. Jimin's eyes are dark and beautiful.

"Well, you know how my microbiology class is, right? It's the same thing every week for one hour and twenty minutes and sometimes even more than that. I do well in all my other classes, I don't understand why I'm not doing well in the class that actually counts for my degree," Namjoon rants quietly, "and I know, of course, that some of my other classes count for my degree, I know it's not just this one class, but I can't help but feel as if I would get dropped from the program at this rate and I don't know what to do if I can't bring my grade up in that class."

Namjoon was staring at his and Jimin's joined hands the whole time, watching Jimin draw little circles with his thumb near the web. Jimin sighs and slowly releases Namjoon's hand to lean backward and rub his face. Namjoon stares at his hands which Jimin had just been holding, slowly bringing them towards himself and he also leans back onto the cushion of the booth. When Namjoon looks up at Jimin, he sees Jimin staring at the ceiling, probably thinking about what Namjoon just said.

Suddenly Jimin leans forward, maybe to say what he had been thinking about but the waiter comes with their food and tea, and Namjoon is famished, so he stares at the food hungrily. He picks up his chopsticks and starts breaking apart the food so he could grab it with the chopsticks. 

Namjoon takes a few bites of his food and Jimin starts eating too, but Jimin keeps glancing at him, and he knows that Jimin wants Namjoon to eat first before anything since he's an angel and knows that Namjoon doesn't eat breakfast. They eat quickly because the food here is always amazing and drink their tea in peace. Instead of it being calming, Namjoon just feels bad. He knows something is wrong with this situation, but he doesn't know what he could do about it.

"So," Jimin starts once they're done with their food and tea, "this 'professor,' as you have told me before, doesn't respond or react to you in any way in the class even though you say the answer, even though it counts for your grade, and you're the only failing student, right?"

"Yeah, but I've talked to him before about this, and he says that he just doesn't notice me," Namjoon says.

"Don't you sit in the front row?" Jimin asks rhetorically. 

"Well, yes…"

"How is it possible for a professor to not be able to see you when you in the front row, speaking clearly, standing a little bit away and not be able to notice you?" Jimin asks.

Namjoon sighs, "I just don't know what I'm supposed to do. I'm literally failing his class. And I can't ask him for help because his office time is during some of my other classes and I can't miss any of them. But if this continues, I might miss one…" Namjoon trails off, looking at his hands. 

"Listen, we'll solve this together, okay? For now, we can go home and cuddle. Is that alright, Joonie?"

Namjoon loves hearing Jimin say his nickname, only the people who are closest to him say it, and it makes him feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Okay, Jimin. Can we cuddle on my bed?" Namjoon asks with puppy eyes. Jimin chuckles and reaches across the table to pinch Namjoon's cheeks. 

"Of course we can, Joonie." 

They go to the front desk to pay, and then they leave together for the fifteen-minute walk to their shared apartment. Namjoon grips Jimin's hand the whole way, swinging their arms back and forth, laughing together, standing close to each other. Jimin's scent surrounds him. He finds it hard to focus on anything else but Jimin. Luckily Jimin is leading the way, pulling Namjoon alongside him. 

They stumble inside their apartment, and Jimin leads Namjoon to his room and then pulls Namjoon on top of himself. Namjoon curls around Jimin. Burying his nose in Jimin's scent gland, Namjoon takes big breaths in, basking in the scent. Jimin flails underneath him. When Namjoon lets up, he looks at Jimin's blushing, flustered face. Namjoon rolls onto his side, exposing his neck. Jimin gets up and hovers over Namjoon uncertainly. Namjoon whines and tilts his head to reveal more of his neck, more of his scent gland. Jimin collapses ontop of Namjoon. Namjoon feels his breath tickling his neck, the cold touch of his nose, and it sends tingling feelings all over his body. Namjoon feels his body melt into the bed, his head feels fuzzy, and he preens gently with Jimin's breath fanning over his scent gland. 

It feels like it was only a few moments before Jimin pulls away. He maneuvers himself behind Namjoon and tucks his legs comfortably behind Namjoon's, and spoons him from behind. Jimin's heavy scent hangs heavy in the air. Namjoon takes deep breaths and closes his eyes. He lets his eyelids feel heavy, and he presses back against Jimin. He allows himself to doze off.

Namjoon dreams lightly. He vaguely feels Jimin move away from him, feels something soft touch his cheek and then footsteps going out his door. When Namjoon finally manages to wake up, he smells the pleasant smell of homecooked bulgogi, and the only reason why he could recognize the scent is because of the sesame scent. Exiting his room after rolling around in his sheets to mark Jimin's scent with his, he goes to the kitchen curiously and stands behind Jimin to lightly tap his shoulder. Jimin probably already smelled him coming, so he turns his head to look at Namjoon with a smile before tilting away to show Namjoon how he's mixing the sesame seeds with the pork, bell peppers and onions. Namjoon leans close to the pan and takes a long breath and makes a happy sound.

"You made my favorite?" Namjoon asks with a smile.

"Yup! You had a bad day today, and the meat was going to go bad anyway so I figured I would make you some bulgogi," Jimin says with a smile and shrug.

Namjoon leans forward and pulls Jimin to his chest. He squeezes Jimin real tight before letting go. 

"Thank you," Namjoon says, and he immediately starts taking out plates and cups. 

Dinner is pleasant. There seems to be a never-ending fountain of topics for them to talk about. They get along so well, and Namjoon just smiles stupidly at Jimin, his heart is pounding real fast, and Namjoon takes deep breaths. He just loves Jimin so much, and he wishes that he could be brave enough to say it, but at the same time, he doesn't want to ruin this perfect friendship they have. Then suddenly he remembers the conversation with Yoongi and Hoseok earlier this morning, and he understands now what they meant. Maybe what he has with Jimin is a little more than a kindling of friendship. Namjoon frowns for a second in thought then quickly dismisses the idea. He sees Jimin watching him, and he immediately smiles. 

As much as Namjoon would love to talk all night with Jimin, he has his religion and music class tomorrow, and he needs to read the articles to keep up with his classes. Regretfully he says goodnight and goes back to his room. He picks up his laptop from his difficult-to-put-together-Ikea-desk and gets under the covers on his bed and pulls up the articles on Canvas. He reads through them and sets a reminder on his phone to print them out at the library at school before classes start so he could quickly annotate them. 

Reading through the religion articles make his eyes feel heavy, and he was about to fall asleep when Jimin knocks on the door.

"Yes?" Namjoon says, voice deeper than usual because of how tired he feels. 

Jimin opens the door with a bag in his hand, it's small and white, and it has the logo of the little convenience store near the apartment. Namjoon beckons him over, and Jimin walks towards Namjoon carefully, documents on Namjoon's floor that spilled from his folder when he wasn't paying attention. Namjoon would never get tired of describing Jimin's scent. He breathes deeply and shuts his laptop and puts it to the side so he could roll over towards the edge of the bed, making grabby hands at Jimin. Jimin laughs and steps closer, letting Namjoon paw at his legs.

"Hey Joonie, I got you some chocolate. The Lotte one, your favorite," Jimin says, reaching down and setting the chocolate in Namjoon's waiting hand. 

Namjoon quickly sets it down on his bed then reaches forward and wraps his arms around Jimin's thick legs and pulls Jimin closer. Jimin lets out a small laugh and Namjoon whines against his thighs.

"Cuddle me please, Jimin," Namjoon whines.

"Okay, okay. I will," Jimin chuckles.

Namjoon reluctantly lets him go, and Jimin climbs over Namjoon once more. Namjoon snuggles back and lets his eyes drift closed once more. For some reason, it's easier to fall asleep when Jimin is there with him. Namjoon guesses it's because of how comfortable he is around him, and when Jimin is tucked in so nicely against him, it's just beautiful.

"Hey, Jimin," Namjoon starts.

"Hm?" Jimin mumbles from behind him.

"I think my heat is coming up soon," Namjoon says very timidly.

Namjoon feels Jimin sit up behind him, and suddenly Jimin's face is right in front of his, Jimin's whole body leaning across Namjoon's to do so.

"Do you need me to leave?" Jimin asks seriously. And that question just makes Namjoon's heart break. He wishes he could have the courage to ask Jimin to spend his heat with him but then again, would Jimin even say yes?

Namjoon stays silent for a beat too long, and Jimin gets up very carefully. The omega in Namjoon panics for a brief second. He sits up suddenly, knocking his head on Jimin's chin. Both of then groan painfully.

Quickly maneuvering himself out of bed, Namjoon stands up and gently pushes Jimin back onto the bed.

"Jimin, you know we can't be like this. A good," Namjoon gulps regretfully saying the next words, "friendship requires communication. And I want to be your bestest friend."

Jimin's expression falls, and Namjoon feels his heart drop. Then suddenly Jimin's face lights up again with a bitter smile, "Yes... friendship requires good communication," and then he mutters something Namjoon couldn't hear.

Namjoon tackles Jimin, his omega wanting to make up any hurt feelings, he buries his nose in Jimin's ticklish neck, nosing his scent gland and permeating the air with his own sweat peach scent. Namjoon presses Jimin into the mattress, and he feels Jimin's chest shake with laughter. 

Eventually, the atmosphere dissipates. Jimin brings his own laptop to Namjoon's room, and they do some homework together, getting distracted every few minutes. By eleven, Namjoon is in pajamas, showered, hair and teeth brushed, and nose buried in Jimin's neck, and cuddled warmly under his covers.

"Goodnight, Jimin," Namjoon mumbles into Jimin's neck. 

"Goodnight, Joonie," Jimin laughs into Namjoon's pillow.

And together they sleep.

When Namjoon wakes up, he could definitely feel the preheat symptoms. Cramps for sure and then the tiny bit of slick leaking out of him. Namjoon sighs. Does he really have to find an alpha for his heat? Why can't he omega up and ask Jimin? And then he remembers his crippling anxiety when it comes to facing difficult emotions, and he has to take a moment to chill because god he loves Jimin so much but this anxiety of ruining everything makes the whole situation worse. 

Jimin has morning classes at eight o'clock on Tuesdays and Thursdays, so he isn't there when Namjoon finally manages to leave his room. His music class is at twelve, so the latest he could leave and still be on time is eleven-thirty. He always likes to arrive at least ten minutes early so he could secure his favorite front-row seat. Since he read the article, he feels assured he would understand everything. Suddenly Namjoon remembers that he has to go to the library to print out the documents since his classes do not allow electronics he needs to have all the documents before going there. 

Namjoon gets out of bed at ten-thirty and goes to the kitchen to see food left out on the counter. God, Jimin is the best person Namjoon has ever had in his life. Namjoon eats the food cold because the microwave is still having some problems and he's too lazy to use a pan to warm up the food because then he has to wash it. Finishing the meal, he immediately goes to the sink to wash the plate. When he's down washing, he dries the plate and puts it away. Namjoon then goes back to his room to get dressed. Once dressed, he reviews the material once again. 

Today, he decides to leave early since he needs to print stuff out. The walk to campus is around fifteen minutes, but Namjoon made it a little longer because he wanted to take pictures of the clouds. He arrives at college around eleven-twenty and beelines it to the library. He logs into his account then goes to Canvas and sends the documents to the printer. While waiting by the printer for the papers to print out, Namjoon catches a whiff of some disgustingly overpowering alpha scent. Namjoon scrunches his nose in distaste and impatiently taps his fingers on the machine.

Somehow Namjoon can sense a person watching him, he looks up from where he was configuring the page size on the printer only to meet eyes with an alpha staring at him from across several counters. The alpha smiles but Namjoon doesn't. He practically feels the alpha walk towards him, and Namjoon feels even more uncomfortable as the alpha's disgusting scent comes closer and closer. Ever since he met Jimin, the scent of other alphas or omegas have become bitter to him. 

The alpha stops next to the printing machine, and Namjoon just stares down at the paper printing.

"Hey-"

"Not interested," Namjoon cuts them off immediately.

Namjoon hears a low growl, but he refuses to look up. Preheat sucks. Namjoon wishes Jimin were here, or Yoongi, or Hoseok but they're not, and Namjoon is stuck with this alpha. He risks a glance up to see the alpha staring at him with a smirk on their face. The alpha looks female, but Namjoon is a firm believer in not assuming anyone's gender. Something in Namjoon's expression must've turned them off. Maybe the disgust, perhaps the firm 'not interested' look on his face. Or maybe because of the spike of disgust in his scent. Either way, they left, and Namjoon takes a deep breath, holding his jacket sleeve to his nose to clear out the smell of the alpha. Namjoon knows that it's not the end of it. He has to first get some paperwork to take the week of his heat off. And before that week he either has to omega up and ask Jimin to spend his heat with him or find an alpha. Either one sounds daunting. Namjoon thinks he'll ask Hoseok again perhaps. Platonic heats are the best, but during that whole week, Namjoon could only think of Jimin.

The machine beeps as the printing is done and Namjoon carefully takes the papers and borrows a stapler on the computer desk and staples the packets together. Class is in ten minutes, and it's on the fourth floor, so Namjoon goes to the elevator lobby and waits for an elevator. While waiting, he thinks about buying some scent blocking cream on the way back from classes, or perhaps during the break between classes which usually gives him an hour to procrastinate. The convenience store is only around the corner from campus, and the purchase would only take a few minutes since he already knows where it is and everything. Namjoon thinks he'll do it since he has time after all.

The elevator comes, and Namjoon rides up to the fourth floor, exits the elevator, then goes to the furthest room in the hallway which has a keyboard and piano in it. Namjoon's professor prefers the keyboard to explain musical terminology since the class is for beginners. Briefly, Namjoon remembers that he has a test today, so he reviews his notes and rereads the assigned documents. His professor walks in, and class starts.

Nothing particularly special happens during class, Namjoon just did his best on the test, and then the lecture starts immediately after so he diligently took notes. As soon as class ends, he packs up his belongings and goes down the stairs because Namjoon just has this excess energy from sitting down for an hour and thirty minutes. He buys scent blocker cream to rub over his scent glands on his neck and wrists and puts it on in the omega bathroom at school. 

He waits then religion class happens, and god that course gives him anxiety because twenty percent of the grade is participation based and Namjoon has some problems with having forty sets of eyes on him when he could ask a dumb question. Class ends, and he goes on a search for Jimin in the main lounge. He finds Jimin waiting for him on a comfortable chair, and together they walk back to the apartment. Today was his more relaxed classes, and tomorrow he'll have that awful class again. Talking with Jimin calms his nerves, though. He's going to do well, he is going to go to his professor's office hours and ask for help, everything will be solved tomorrow.

Tonight neither of them want to cook, so they order some kimchi soup with Uber Eats and eat the spicy food together. Jimin tells Namjoon about his classes, and Namjoon tells Jimin about the fascinating topic in his religion class, and it's so beautiful to Namjoon that he could have someone to talk to for hours without them needing to go away. This night Namjoon decides to rest in Jimin's bed. The musky scent of all of his favorite flowers combined into one room just makes Namjoon's eyes roll back, and all his stress fade. Namjoon spoons Jimin, and he plays with Jimin's pajama shirt and massages Jimin's scalp.

"Jimin?" Namjoon says, his heart beating fast. He feels particularly brave tonight, Jimin's half asleep anyway, in the best case he won't remember Namjoon saying anything to him in the morning like many times before.

"Yes, Namjoonie?" Jimin replies back, sleepily.

"I love you," Namjoon whispers, but because he's so close to Jimin, already he could feel the shudder that went through Jimin's body.

Jimin doesn't say anything, and Namjoon can hear his deep breaths. Maybe he fell asleep, Namjoon thinks, sighing quietly to himself.

"Namjoon?" Jimin says suddenly, turning around to face Namjoon.

"Yes, Jimin?" Namjoon says breathlessly.

"I love you too," Jimin says very quietly as to not break the moment. Jimin takes Namjoon's hands into his and intertwines their fingers together. Namjoon hands are so cold, and Jimin's are so warm. Namjoon feels something wet on his face, and then Jimin is kissing his cheek.

"Can I kiss you?" Namjoon asks, whispering.

"Fucking yes," Jimin swears, surprising Namjoon because he has never cussed in front of him before.

Namjoon timidly scoots forward and presses his lips against Jimin's. His lips are so warm and soft, and Namjoon can feel more tears spring down from his eyes. Namjoon squeezes Jimin's hands and presses his body closer. It's late, and Namjoon needs to wake up early tomorrow to be able to catch his professor's office hours, but at the moment it's only a flicker of worry, and then the majority of his mind goes to oh my god I'm kissing Park Jimin. 

They pull away from each other briefly to catch their breaths before they come together again and Namjoon licks his lips, but because they're so close, he licks Jimin's lips too. Jimin opens his mouth, and Namjoon timidly licks inside, he tastes like mint toothpaste, and the smell of flowers takes a spicy tinge, and Namjoon knows that Jimin is aroused, he can smell the slick. And he knows Jimin can smell that Namjoon is also aroused because Namjoon can feel the slick seeping into his pajama pants. 

Once again, they pull away, and Namjoon's heart is beating so fast, and everything feels like a fever dream.

"I think I'm in heat," Namjoon says as a bead of sweat falls down from his brow.

"Shit, do you need some water?" Jimin curses and starts to pull away completely. 

"No!" Namjoon shouts, throwing his arms around Jimin's middle. He feels Jimin laugh breathlessly and Namjoon can feel more slick running down his thigh.

"Okay, Namjoon. I can help you fill out the papers tomorrow for your heat, my classes don't start until two o'clock, and I can turn it in and everything for you. Do you want me to call Hoseok?" Jimin asks, running his hands through his hair.

"No, I want you Jimin," Namjoon says decisively.

"But I'm not an alpha, I won't be able to satisfy you," Jimin says with a sad expression from what Namjoon could see in the dark.

"It doesn't matter, I want you and you only," Namjoon tells Jimin conclusively. Namjoon feels something wet hit his hand which is gripping Jimin's middle and Namjoon looks up and from the moonlight which barely filters through the room due to the curtains, he could see Jimin's eyes wet. 

Namjoon lets go of Jimin and scoot closer to him, wiping Jimin's eyes gently as Namjoon's skin starts to feel as if it's burning. 

"I love you, Jimin. I don't want anyone else but you," Namjoon says, timidly kissing Jimin's shut eyes. Namjoon feels Jimin's hand run over his own clothing, and he pulls Namjoon against him in a tight hug.

"I love you too, Namjoon. I have since I met you, and I always will. After all, aren't we true mates?" Jimin says hugging the life out of Namjoon.

"Yes, true mates," Namjoon says, pressing his lips over Jimin's once more. Namjoon then pulls away to continue, "Ever since I met you, I've never been able to find the scent of other alphas, betas, nor omegas pleasing. Only you. But I had only just met you, and we weren't as close as we are now. After spending some time with you, regardless of being true mates, I fell in love with you, and the fact that you feel the same is mindblowing. I will always love you, Park Jimin."

"I will always love you too, Kim Namjoon," Jimin says, peppering Namjoon's flushed face with kisses. 

They both paused, and Namjoon listens to their heavy breaths. Then he can smell Jimin's preheat suddenly with clarity.

"Shit I'm going into heat too," Jimin says with a laugh. Namjoon just presses closer to him and buries his nose in Jimin's scent gland.

"Let's rest. We will deal with everything tomorrow," Namjoon says tiredly. Jimin hums in acknowledgment.

And then they rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, first of all, it's 1 AM, and I'm posting this. Second of all, I hope you enjoyed reading (I had no idea where I was going with this, so I hope you enjoyed). And third of all, if it seems like a lot of people like this, I could possibly write another chapter/fic in Jimin's POV. Let me know how you felt in the comments, thank you so much for reading, and I hope you all have a good day/night!


End file.
